The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for automatically processing ears of corn into cobbettes. Ears of corn must be conveyed through trimming saws transversely to be cut into cobbettes. In order to maximize yield and avoid waste, each ear should be aligned relative to the trimming saws so that the center portion of the ear becomes the cobbette. The present invention achieves the desired alignment by using the tip end of each ear as a reference point, and guiding the tip end relative to the trimming saws. The tip ends are used as a reference point by first orienting the ears into a "tip end first" position. The ears exit the orientor moving longitudinally (i.e. in a direction parallel with their longitudinal axes) at high speed and tip end first. The problem then becomes twofold: first, how to transfer the oriented ears moving longitudinally at high speed onto a conveyor which moves the ears transversely through the trimming saws; and, second, how to simultaneously align the ears relative to the trimming saws.
It is inherently difficult to abruptly and reliably accomplish a change of direction with ears of corn moving longitudinally at relatively high speeds for several reasons. First, the tip end is pointed and generally triangularly shaped and, when it contacts an obstruction, the triangular shape tends to cause the ear to rotate sideways about its tip end. Secondly, the center of gravity of each ear of corn is located rearwardly from its tip a considerable distance, further aggravating the tendency of the corn to rotate sideways about its tip when impacting an obstruction.
The present invention provides a transfer and alignment apparatus for receiving singulated, oriented ears longitudinally discharged from a feed conveyor. The present invention quickly reduces the forward momentum of the ears, aligns the tip ends, and discharges the aligned ears onto a second conveyor moving in a direction perpendicular to the feed conveyor. On the second conveyor, the aligned ears are passed through the trimming saws and cut into cobbettes.
The transfer unit and alignment mechanism of the present invention increases yield and throughput capacity while simultaneously reducing jams or blockages in the movement of the ears of corn.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,121 dated Aug. 24, 1993, which teaches a relatively complex mechanism for aligning ears of corn for presentation to a saw. The alignment mechanism is shown in part at FIGS. 10-14 of that patent and includes relatively cumbersome and complicated movable clamps 45 for grasping individual ears of corn. The clamps then interact with camming ramps 50a and 50b to present the ears properly to the trimming saws.
The prior art also includes a corn transfer unit being sold by A & K Development Company of Eugene, Oreg. The A & K device utilizes a feed conveyor discharging ears longitudinally onto a transversely mounted bar conveyor which carries the corn to the trimming saws. The A & K mechanism discharges the corn from the feed conveyor at between 120 and 160 feet per minute, and the corn impacts the transversely moving bar conveyor at a sufficiently high speed and with sufficient energy that frequently ears of corn bounce backwardly after impacting the bar conveyor or its side rails, or become misoriented sideways on the bar conveyor. Misoriented ears of corn on the bar conveyor cause frequent jams at the transfer point, resulting in lost time, greatly increased expense in operating the system and reduced yield.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a relatively simple and reliable apparatus for receiving singulated ears of corn discharged longitudinally from a feed conveyor, aligning the tip ends adjacent a guide plate, and discharging the ears transversely onto a roller conveyor with tips aligned adjacent a guide plate for presentation to a trimming saw.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a corn transfer and alignment apparatus for transferring ears of corn from a highspeed feed conveyor onto a transversely oriented roller conveyor wherein the ears of corn are aligned on the roller conveyor for presentation to trimming saws.
A further object of the invention is to provide an extremely reliable corn transfer unit wherein the transfer is made from a highspeed feed conveyor to a transversely oriented roller conveyor wherein the instances of jamming caused by misoriented ears of corn is greatly reduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a corn transfer unit capable of operating reliably at higher feed rates and throughput rates than systems known in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corn transfer and alignment system wherein corn is fed into the transfer unit longitudinally, tip end first and the momentum of the corn is reduced by frictional engagement with a transfer plate and rotating stabilizer drum so that the tip end of each ear of corn may be aligned adjacent a guide plate without bouncing backward or becoming misoriented.
Another object is to provide a transfer system that simultaneously reduces the longitudinal velocity of the corn and increases the transverse velocity of the corn for discharge onto a transverse conveyor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a corn transfer unit which stabilizes the ears of corn as those ears make an abrupt ninety degree transition in motion from a relatively high speed longitudinal motion to a transverse motion wherein they are presented to trimming saws.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: